Transcending Lifetimes
by OpMn
Summary: When Avatar Korra and her friends try to stop the Equalists from destroying the balance of the world they get some unexpected help—Avatar Aang and the origional Team Avatar, looking no older then they were after the War. Why are they here? What happened to them? And way are there suddenly reports of Azula and Ozai in the City? To find out stay tuned!
1. The Beginning of a New Era

CHAPTER I

_Beginning of a New Era_

The roar of thunder passed overhead vibrating through the Air Temple on Air Temple Island one Autumn evening.

"It's kind of scary with the thunder outside." Korra said as she looked outside the window. "I can't imagine anyone being outside on a day like today."

"No kidding!" exclaimed Bolin as he his older brother Mako sat at the table playing a game of Pai Sho.

Brown-haired, dark-skinned seventeen-year-old Korra turned to face her friends. Even having spent weeks in Republic City, Korra was still not use to the changing weather forecast, as it only snowed at her former home in the South Pole.

There was a small moment of silence, as the only noise that could be heard was the thunder that continued to clap outside.

"So...how's Asami holding?" Korra asked, breaking the silence.

Mako shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to say," he said, "I mean, she's still trying to get use to the thought of her father being an Equalist, after everything he did for us in the Pro-bending Tournament. I imagine it must be hard for her—or anyone—to get use to."

The young Avatar nodded her head in understanding. It had only been a few days since Asami's father Hiroshi Sato had gone on a rampage and used mecha tanks to capture the Avatar and her friends. Had it not been for Asami turning against her father, Korra and her friends would've been taking to Amon.

Another clap of thunder filled the air and a yellow streak of lightning flashed just outside the window. Everyone in the room was so captivated by the scene outside that they didn't hear someone come into the dining room and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Korra jumped when she heard the voice and the brothers quickly stood up from the table. They turned around to find Tenzin standing by the doorway with a worried look. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." the airbending master apologized.

Korra let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw her airbending teacher. "It's okay, Tenzin." she said. "We're actually doing just fine."

Tenzin nodded his head at the young Avatar. The elder airbender was a man of just over fifty. Sporting a small mustache and a long, thin beard the airbender looked around the room before telling them that it was almost time for bed.

"I've already got Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tucked in just a few minutes ago and Pema wanted me to make certain that you were going to bed too." he said.

"We'll go to bed in a few minutes Tenzin." Korra stated, her gaze began to shift back outside watching the thunder and lightning continue to clap outside.

Mako and Bolin looked between their friend and her teacher and silently decided to go back to their rooms and get ready for bed. There was another brief moment of silence, as Tenzin walked silently next to Korra another streak of lightning flashed in front of them, causing Korra to back up slightly.

"Hm, I suppose I'll have to cancel our airbending training until the storm stops." Tenzin mused, breaking the silence.

Korra turned her head to face her teacher and sighed. "Tenzin, I know your trying to help me with my airbending teaching—and not that I'm ungrateful. —but if I can't even learn how to manipulate a single puff of air, than how am I suppose to learn how to airbend?" Korra asked with sadness in her voice.

Tenzin looked at his young pupil with sympathy. "Korra, airbending isn't just another form of bending. It's also considered by many to be a form of art. Many have used the airbending teachings as a form of understanding. To achieve unity and eternal peace, is what my father strived for. However due to unseen forces—"

"Your dad died before he could finished bringing peace to the world." Korra finished with a look of understanding.

Tenzin nodded. "And now that honor has now been given to you. To finish what my father had tried to accomplish and restore order to the world is you calling. You may have difficulty understanding airbending now, but I promise—you will become an airbending master before you know it."

Korra was silent for a few seconds before smiling. "Thanks for the support Tenzin. Maybe I just need to concentrate more in order to get the basics." she said.

"Well, if you need any help, I'm right here for all of you."

Korra smiled even more when she heard that and gave Tenzin a small hug, telling him she appreciate it.

Just then, another clap of thunder was heard outside, causing both of them to jump. They gazed outside the window, watching as lightning continued to scatter the area.

"This sure is one strange storm," Tenzin commented, his eyes glued to the scene.

"But, don't you guys have thunderstorms around here once in awhile?" Korra asked, a bit shaken from the roar of thunder.

"Yes, but not at this time of the year." Tenzin stated. "And observe how the lightning seems to strike at certain areas instead of just striking at random. It's like it's being directed to certain locations."

Suddenly, the thunder began to boom louder than usual. Korra and Tenzin covered their ears as the thunder grew louder and louder. Korra looked outside and noticed the lightning began to turn from yellow to blue and began to scatter, striking close to the suspension bridge, landing in several places inside the city, and then making its way to Aang Memorial Island. She looked at Tenzin to see what was happening, but he had his eyes closed as he tried to cover his ears. Korra turned back to look at the scene and then gasped.

_A stray bolt of blue lightning fell from the sky and struck the tip of the statue's staff!_

And then the storm suddenly stopped. The thunder stopped clapping and the lightning ceased.

Tenzin pulled his hands away from his ears and looked at the scene. His face of pure surprised and shock. "Wh-What happened?" he asked incrediously.

Korra, finally able to put her hands down, looked him. "I don't know," she stammered, "The thunder just got louder and the lightning began to go all crazy and then—stopped."

Tenzin looked at her and then looked outside. The weather had calmed down and the clouds began to move apart. There was a long pause as he simply gazed outside. "That was no ordinary thunderstorm," he finally said. "Whatever that may've been, I'm sure that it must mean something. I'll check with the weather forecast and see when that thunderstorm started."

With that said, Tenzin began to turn and leave. However, he stopped at the doorway and turned to see his student still looking outside the window. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Korra turned to look at him and nodded, but not before having one last gaze at the scene outside. As she began to walk to her bedroom she began to replay the scene in her mind and wondered why the weather became so violent all of a sudden and stopped so suddenly.

When she finally laid down in her bed, Korra looked outside the window in her room and stared at the giant statue of her past life. I wonder if that had anything to do with Amon or the Spirit World? she thought, before going to sleep.

* * *

Earlier that night, on Aang Memorial Island, a tour guide was directing a small crowd of tourists that night in the underground museum. The people listened as he explained the history of the giant monument and answered any questions they had. However, their questions were drowned out from the loud claps of thunder outside.

A fellow tour guide came up to him and spoke in his ear for a few seconds before running off. He then turned to his group. "Sorry folks. This storm is getting pretty bad. We'll have to cancel the tour early." he announced.

Their were several groans from the group as they were upset for leaving the monument so early.

"Can't be helped, I'm afraid," the tour guide said. "But the administrator is willing to refund your fees because of the storm."

Several adults smiled at this statement and quickly followed the man back to the boat. However, a young girl who was about seven-years-old was curious about everything around her.

The museum itself was a sight to behold. Most were documents and portraits of Avatar Aang and his friends before and after the the Hundred Year War with the Fire Nation. Then their were a few items which belonged to Aang before he died. These included his famous airbending staff, his airbender robes which were slightly brittle from age, and a necklace with airbender markings that belonged to his people in the Southern Air Tribe.

The young girl let her eyes travel across the museum pieces with interest when suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from the other end of the hallway. She quietly moved away from her parents as she walked to the source of the noise.

At the end of the hallway, was a door that had a sign on it. It said:

JANITORS CLOSET!

KEEP OUT!

Twisting the knob on the door, she realized it was unlocked. As she opened a door, she peered inside the small room.

The tour group and the tour guide were about to head outside, when all of a sudden a scream could be heard from the hallway. One of the adults looked around before he shouted, "Suzie!"

Quickly everyone ran back towards the hallway, fearing the worst. They soon found Suzie at the end of the hallway, petrified as she stared inside the janitors closet. The parents, grateful that their daughter was save, embraced her with relieve.

The tour guide peered inside to see what made the young girl cry, suprised to see someone laying down on the floor in the janitors closet. "Hey, kid, you can't sleep in here. You have five minutes to get out." he stated.

The figure groaned as he started to wake up. The figure carefully started to stand up, stretching his arms as if they've been stiff and then slowly walked out into the light. The figure appeared to be a fourteen-year-old boy with a light skin tone and wore light-brownish robes and held a staff that was a few inches taller than him. But what really made him stood out was the blue, arrow-shaped tattoo on his clean shaven head. Also on his shoulder was a small, furry animal that looked to b a cross-breed between a lemur and a bat.

The tour guide looked at the young boy before shaking his head. "What do you know, another fan boy?" he said to himself. He then looked at the kid. "Okay, kid, listen. I'm gonna be nice and ask you to kindly leave the museum before you decided to scare anyone else with that Avatar Aang costume. Okay?"

The boy, who now held a bewildered expression, merely nodded. The tour guide looked pleased at this and kindly directed everyone to go back outside.

The young boy, still not certain of his surroundings, began to walk slowly down the hallway, looking at each individual museum piece carefully before moving down to the next one. He suddenly stopped at the wall of portraits, simply letting his gaze lock onto the largest piece of art work in the room.

The painting itself, while brittled with age, showed nine human individuals and two animals positioned to strike. Under each figure was a small tag with a name, going from left to right in order: Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Appa, and Momo.

The boy stared at the picture for the longest moment, looking at the still picture of Avatar Aang before turning his gaze towards the small creature on his shoulder. "Momo," he said slowly. "I don't think we're in Makapu anymore."

Momo merely looked at his friend with lime-green eyes and gave a small nod of its head.

The boy shook his head in silence. His grip on the staff tightened, but his arms started to tremble as he began to stare into space with a solemn stare, as he began to recall something that happened to him very recently.

* * *

_Avatar Aang and his girlfriend Katara leaned against the railing of Wu's house, staring at the beautiful scenery of Makapu Village. The sun was just setting over the horizon, the red, orange, and gold rays striking against the flowers, radiating a spectacular show of color._

_"This place is beautiful," Katara commented, as she watched some of the flowers bloom in the suns rays._

_Aang shifted his gaze from the scenery outside to that of his girlfriend. The rays reflecting off her hair in a stunning veiw. "Yes, you are." Aang said, completely love-struck from the female waterbender's appearence._

_Realizing what her boyfriend had just said, Katara turned around and had a big grin on her face. "Aang, I was talking about the flowers, not my looks." she clarified._

_"Those too," Aang added, but still kept his gaze on Katara._

_Katara held a hand up to her lips to try and hide the giggles that were threatening to escape from her mouth. "Oh you! What would I do without you?" she retorted._

_"Probably not being able to master your waterbending, had we not found him in the ice berg. Though he would've still been trapped in there, had I not gotten you to use you bending to—Ow!" Sokka was interrupted by a solid punch in the gut from his girlfriend Suki, causing him to fall to his knees._

_Katara, angry at her brother for interrupting her playful banther with Aang, saw her brother wince in pain from the inflicted wound. "Sokka, I thought I told you not to sneak up on us like that!" Katara scolded, acting like a mature adult talking to her children._

_Sokka groaned as he tried to speak, but Suki spoke up. "Sorry, Katara," the Kyoshi warrior apologized for her boyfriend's behavior. "I tried to stop him from interrupting the moment."_

_Katara looked between her brother and his girlfriend before sighing. "It's okay, Suki. It's not your fault," Katara said before putting a scheming smile on her face. "Besides, if I wanted to, I would've asked you to hold him down while I punished him!"_

_Suki, realizing Katara's scheme, also had a smile on her lips. "What kind of punishment?" she asked._

_"Let's just say, it envolves Sokka being frozen to a chair and I leave _you_ to deal out the punishment." she said, her mischievious smile never leaving her face._

_Suki smile grew even more. "Well, maybe you should strain him down later," she suggested, "so that I can have fun with him while you have some fun on your date with Aang."_

_"What!" Sokka said, quickly ignoring the pain for a moment, and tried to stand up to his sister. However, his girlfriend gripped his right arm tightly, causing him to wince even more. Both girls glared at him for a moment, as if asking him to try and say something._

_Aang chuckled at the amusing banther both girls were sharing. "You better listen to them, Sokka," he advised his friend. "Katara and Suki are dangerous opponets. Even without their bending, I'm sure that they would defeat you before you even pulled out your trusted boomerang."_

_Both girls looked at the airbender with pride in their eyes and nodded. Sokka groaned as he felt his pride slip away from him in seconds._

_The scene was suddenly interrupted, when a door flew opened, and small, black-haired girl walked in. She wore traditional earthbender robes, but what stood out from her person was her eyes, which were a hasty grayish-white. "Are you guys almost done yet? Zuko and his friends just got here, ready to start the banquet, and you're keeping everyone waiting on account of your romantic squabble!" she said, with a fierce strength that would surprise most people._

_Everyone looked at the young girl with wide eyes, almost forgetting about tonight's banquet celebrating the end of the Hundred Year War against the Fire Nation._

_"We'll be outside in a moment Toph," Katara said. "Just tell everyone we'll be ready in a minute."_

_The blind earthbender seemed skeptical, but nodded her head anyways. "Whatever you say, Sugar Queen." Toph said, using her personal nickname for Katara. She walked out of the room quietly, making certain to close the door._

_Suki and Katara helped Sokka to his feet, now feeling a bit stronger after recovering from his girlfriend's punch. Aang then wrapped an arm around Katara's waist. "You ready?" he asked._

_Katara responded with a kiss on the lips. Aang sighed as he moved in with the kiss, before pulling his lips apart from her. He looked at her as she respond to his question:_

_"I'm always ready to face things with you." she stated._

_Aang smiled as the two young couples headed out towards the party outside. Just when they opened the door they heared Toph's voice screaming:_

_"Guys, come outside! Quick!"_

* * *

Aang turned his attention back to the painting, completely mesmerized by the portrait before the tour guide from before walked up to him. "Alright kid, I think it's time for you to go." he advised, oblivious to the pre-teen's constant stare.

Aang, who nodded his head, watched as the tour guide begin to leave. He sparred one last look at the picture of his friends before following the guide outside. As he finally made it up the stairs, his eyes threatened to burst from what he saw.

Across the bay was a large city that was bathed in a glow of bright lights. Tall structures rose from the ground and dominated the view of the shore. A large, iron suspension bridge loamed in the distance.

Aang looked around, perturbed and confused by the new enviroment. He had been taken to strange places before by bounty hunters during the Hundred Year War trying to collect the bounty Fire Lord Ozai issued. But he thought the bounty was removed after Zuko became the new Fire Lord, making certain to punish any who tried to harm him and his friends. So what happened and why did the bounty hunters—if there were any.—decide to leave me here? Aang thought.

He was so confused as to what happened to him, that he accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry sir," Aang quickly apologized, helping the stranger up.

The stranger, grateful for the boy helping him out, accepted his apology. "By the way, that's a nice Avatar Aang costume. You almost look just like the statue of him," he commented.

The young Avatar, confused by the man's words, turned around and looked back to where he came from. He gasped as he noticed the giant statue of himself, glimmering in the moonlight. Aang could hardly believe the sight before him and scratched Momo behind the ears, as if that calmed him down.

Meanwhile, the stranger, now noticing the small winged-lemur for the first time, commented:

"And you even have a winged-lemur just like Avatar Aang. You must really be into him," he said. "Pity he died before he could achieve world peace."

Aang's eyes widened when he heard this. "What!" he asked, almost screaming.

The stranger looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah. Didn't you hear? He died in his sleep almost seventeen years ago." the stranger said.

Aang started to tremble as those word's registered in his mind. Then another thought came to him. "Wait! W-W-What year is it?" he asked, shaking in fear for what the answer might be.

"It's 170 ASC," was the reply.

The young Avatar almost keeled over when he heard this. He couldn't believe what was happening right now but here he was, almost sixty-six years in the future and suppose to be dead.

The stranger noticed Aang's body started to shake and asked if he was alright. "Yeah. I-I'm fine," Aang stammered. "I-I just need to...find my friends." It wasn't a lie. He did need to find his friends and figure out what happened.

The stranger waved goodbye and hurried off. Aang walked around for a bit before finding a bench to sit down in. He plopped down on the seat and sighed. He looked up to the stars, which were shining brightly amongst the blackness of night. "What am I going to do?" he asked, hoping the spirits can give him a sign.

Momo looked at his friend's face with his lime-green eyes and then mirrored his actions, looking at the dark sky. There was a small moment of silence, when all of a sudden a piece of paper slapped across Momo's face! Momo, frightened, jumped up and down as he tried to get the paper off his face.

Aang watched his small animal friend and laughed at his friend's silliness. He gently lifted the paper of Momo's face and smiled at the winged-lemur. "Thanks for making me laugh, Momo." he stated.

Momo, his face now free of the paper, looked at the human next to him and nodded, happy to help his friend.

Aang then looked at the piece of paper that attacked Momo and his eyes widened suddenly. "Hey! Look at this!" he said excitedly.

Apparently the piece of paper that hit Momo was part of a newspaper. On the front cover was a picture of a young, dark-skinned girl wearing the traditional Southern Water Tribe robes. Underneath was a long article titled "Avatar Korra discovers secret Equalist factory underneath Sato Estates!" It described the attack on the estate of world-renowned motorist Hiroshi Sato and the discovery of the secret weapons factory for the Equalists. It also told of a character named Amon and his threat to Republic City.

Republic City? I never heard of this city before. And who are these "Equalists" anyway? Aang mused in thought.

Aang looked up from the article and shifted his gaze across the waters to the city. "If we really are in the future, then so are the rest of our friends, Momo. I can't explain it but I just know." he said with absolute certainty. "And I think our best bet of finding them—and getting us home—would be with the help of my—er, successor. So what do you say, buddy?" he asked his travelling companion.

Momo gave the supposedly-deceased airbender a look and nodded and flew off of Aang's shoulder, heading in the direction of the city.

Aang smiled, understanding Momo's response. He stood up from the bench and activated his spring-loaded glider staff. As the thin, blue wings folded out from the sides, the back of his staff popped open to reveal a tail fin of similar construction.

Aang shifted the air currents under him with the use of his airbending and flew after his furry friend with a new feeling of adventure. It was a whole new world to him and he felt that this was just the beginning.


	2. Search and Rescue

Chapter II

_Search and Rescue_

At the first pearly light of dawn, Korra quickly got out of bed and made her way towards the flat training grounds outside the temple. Tenzin was already outside and waited patiently until Korra stood fifteen feet from him.

"Excellent, you've arrived on time." Tenzin commented. "Now let's begin with your training."

With that, Tenzin began to instruct the young teenager in the ways of airbending. Korra did as she was instructed, trying to follow Tenzin's instructions and attempt at the basic levels of airbending. But no matter how much she tried to airbend it just wouldn't work. Using one motion after another Korra practiced exactly as Tenzin instructed her to do, but the only moving air came from the natural winds.

After two hours of nonstop training, Korra sighed in frustration. "I don't get it. For months I've been trying to bend a simple breeze of air and still nothing, what am I doing wrong?"

"It all takes time Korra," Tenzin tried to reassure her, "As my father told me, 'Patience is its own reward.' You have to be patient when it comes to these type of problems, because only you can find the solution."

"But I'm tired of all this waiting around!" Korra exclaimed. "If I can't master all the four elements soon, then how am I going to face against Amon? Not only that, because of those mechanical nightmares Hiroshi Sato constructed, no bender is safe from him. It's seems as though every time we try to stop him he always remained one step ahead of us."

Tenzin looked at his student before he sighed. "You might be right about Amon being one step ahead of us," he stated. "He has obviously been planning this _revelation_ for years, and has been plotting against our forces. But that doesn't mean he'll win."

"But...Amon's got the upper-hand on us. He knows our weaknesses and has studied them for probably years. How do we face against someone like that?" Korra asked.

Tenzin said that he didn't know, but was confident that they would find a way before Amon puts his plans into action. It was at that moment that Pema called out and said it was time to come in and eat. Deciding that it was time to halt their airbending training for now, Tenzin and Korra walked back to the house.

After a healthy breakfast, Tenzin announced that he had to leave to meet with the other council members and discuss Amon's newest threat to Republic City. Everyone wished him good luck and he was soon seen flying on top his sky-bison, Oogi.

On his way towards City Hall, Tenzin stopped by the local radio-broadcast station to search for any information on the storm last night. When he discussed this with the administrator he was told to wait while she contacted the head of the station, Mr. Jun Li. When she hung up she said that Mr. Li wanted to see Tenzin right now.

Jun Li's office was on the top floor of the building. After climbing up the stairs, Tenzin was immediantly ushered in to see him. Li, a tall, broad-shouldered man in long-sleeves, with horned-rimmed glasses on his nose and a friendly grin, shook hands with the councilman and invited him to sit down. His dress and manners were as plain as his office.

"What would you like to know, Councilman Tenzin?" he said, coming straight to the point.

"For one thing," Tenzin said, "have you any idea when that storm last night started and where it came from?"

Mr. Li's eyebrows shot up. "Well that's interesting, everyone seems to be asking me the same question all morning."

"You mean others besides me have asked about that thunder storm?" Tenzin asked.

"Indeed. After that storm last night, I've been getting calls from people talking about that storm, wondering where it came from."

"Do you know where it came from?"

Mr. Li shrugged his shoulders. "Beats the heck out of me?" he said. "My people are still trying to gather information about that storm. But so far we're stumped as to where it came from. However it does raise some questions about the true origin of the storm?"

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Li opened a drawer and pulled out an over-view map of Republic City. He then pointed to a spot close to the bay "All right, that storm appeared some time around nine-thirty last night, just over the loading docks at the harbor. It started moving north towards the center of the city before it suddenly shifted to the south towards Aang Memorial Island." he said, dragging his finger across the paper in the path of the storm.

"But there was no wind that night," Tenzin stated. "How could it go from the harbor to the center of the city, and from the center of the city to Aang Memorial Island?"

"I don't know," Mr. Li said honestly. "But I can tell you this; after it reached Aang Memorial Island, people claimed that it began behaving very strangely before it disappeared in the same matter as it appeared."

"What do you mean the storm was acting 'strangely'?"

"Well, some people claim that they saw the lightning toke on the form of a fire-breathing dragon and flew towards the mountains; others claim to have seen a swirling torrent of water erupted from bay, climbing up towards the upper atmosphere before the liquid collapse back into the ocean.

"Then there are the claims that the lightnings color changed from yellow to blue and struck all over the city," Mr. Li stated."and just a few minutes ago, a man called saying that he saw someone flying through the sky just as the storm stopped."

Tenzin rubbed his beard as he processed all of this information. Recalling his ear-ringing experience from the storm, Tenzin wondered where it had originated from and what caused it. "This all seems hard to believe," he finally said. "And it still raises more questions than answers about this storm."

"I think it's safe to say that everybody is intrigued by the storm. Why, I'm just pulling my hair out trying to figure out where that storm came from." Mr. Li said.

Suddenly, the phone on his desk started to ring and Mr. Li picked it up. "Hello...What is it?...What!...Alright, I'll send one of my boys down their right away...Good-by." Mr. Li hung up the phone before turning his attention to his visitor. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short, Councilman. A man just gave me a tip that a robbery was commited at Ms. Ping's Jewelery Shop."

Tenzin arched his eyebrows in suprise. "Is she alright?" he asked, worried.

"She's in shock from what happened, but otherwise as healthy as ever." Mr. Li assured. "I have to send one of my boys down to the shop to see what's going on. Can we discuss this topic at another time?"

"Not at all, Mr. Li." Tenzin said. "I was just about to leave anyway. I have important matters to attend to at City Hall. But please give me a call if you have anymore information."

Mr. Li promised to contact him if he had any more information and escorted his visitor outside. Just as Tenzin was about to take off, he looked back towards the giant statue of his father. The suns rays lightly coating the monument in a soft glow that seemed to radiate peace.

Tenzin sighed, remembering all the good times when he saw his father and how much he supported him when he was a child. "I hope your watching over us Dad," Tenzin said outloud. "Because right now, Republic City is in danger and Korra is the only one who can stop this. Please...help guide her during these horrific times." With those words, he took off on Oogi towards City Hall.

Had he stayed a little longer, he would of noticed a young boy with airbending tattoos laying down on a bench sleeping, with a winged-lemur curled-up on his stomach sleeping and his staff underneath the bench.

* * *

_Aang and Katara could only gaze at the sight before them._

_A large crowd had gathered at the center of the small village, screaming and waving frantically as Fire Lord Zuko had just arrived in his airship. Standing next to him was his uncle Iroh, his girlfriend Mai and her friend Ty Lee._

_Both watched as Zuko noticed them and stepped out of the lively crowd. "Avatar Aang and Katara, it is great to see you again." Zuko said, bowing before them before Katara tackled him in a friendly hug._

_"It's good to see you again too, Zuko." Katara said, releasing him from the hug._

_Zuko laughed and then turned his head towards his friend. "It's good to see you guys made it. We weren't sure whether you were going to be here before the banquet." Aang said, half-joking._

_Zuko smirked at his enemy-turned-friend. "Well Ty Lee had trouble doing her hair back at the palace, and Mai's father gave me the 'You hurt my daughter's heart and I'll kill you speech' that I wasn't sure we were going to make it either."_

_"Oh please, Zuko," Mai stepped in, over-hearing the conversation. "You know my dad has a soft spot for you. He's just trying to look out for his only daughter and making sure that I'm treated right."_

_"Your practically treated like a queen back at the palace; people wait on you hand-and-foot and give you anything you need." Zuko stated playfully._

_"Well...they can't give me everything," Mai said giving Zuko a peck on the check, leaving him speechless._

_Aang and Katara laughed at their friends' banther before one of the villagers came forward and announced that it was almost time for dinner. They were soon lead to a large dinner table at the center of the city that was covered with different kinds of food from all over the world._

_As everyone was getting ready to eat Aang notice that the young Fire Lord seemed to have his mind on something else rather than food. Wondering what could be on his friend's mind, Aang asked his uncle if he could talk to Zuko for a few moments._

_"Of course Aang," Iroh said. "Just be sure it doesn't take long. I've made this special tea just for this occasion and I wouldn't want my nephew and his friend to not try some."_

_Aang promised it wouldn't take long, and gently escorted Zuko inside Wu's house so that they could talk in private._

_"So...Zuko what's on your mind?" he asked._

_"What are you talking about?" Zuko said, giving his friend a suspicious look._

_"Well, I notice that you've been zoning out as we were getting our food. I just wanted to make certain that everything was alright." Aang answered, watching as his friend had sat on a chair before looking at him with his good eye._

_"Everything's fine Aang," Zuko stated. "Although I'm still trying to get use to being called 'Fire Lord' and having to go to meetings to discuss peaceful terms with the other nations, nothing's been going on lately."_

_"Then why did you zone out in the middle of dinner? It's not like you to be so quiet when your around us."_

_Zuko looked at Aang for a moment before turning his head towards the small window outside, watching as his girlfriend and his uncle talking to the villagers and laughing at some of their jokes. The seen brought a small smile on his face for a moment before it switched back to a look of uncertainty. __"I've been dealing with a lot of things lately," he finally said. "But there's something that has been bugging me a lot."_

_"What is it?" Aang asked, curious as to what could be so important that could cause Zuko to zone out._

_"Just last night, I got a request from my father." Zuko said. "He wanted to see me."_

_"About?"_

_"The guard didn't say. Only said that he wanted to meet me as soon as possible." Zuko stated. "So this morning I went to see him at Capital City Prison. When I got to his cell, I noticed that all over the wall of his cell were drawings and writing etched into it, but they were in some form of writing I couldn't understand. But what really got me was that, for the first time in a long time, he smiled. But it was a twisted smile, like that of some sort of maniac."_

_"Okay..." Aang said, not sure of what to make of this. "What happened next?"_

_"Well, he started to ask me questions about how the Fire Nation was doing and how I was hold up being the Fire Lord. I was suprised but answered that I was doing well and that the Fire Nation was better now that it's not at war." he looked at the Avatar for a moment, before sighing. "But then things just started to get strange."_

_Aang looked perplex by Zuko's statement and asked him to go on with his story._

_"Well, he started to ask me if there had been any reports of storms lately. I told him no, but he quickly dismissed it. He then told me about how my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, spoke of a storm that was the most perfect storm he'd ever seen in his life. He said that the storm represented the dawn of a new era. 'The Era of Fire,' he called it. He continued to speak about Fire Lord Sozin for sometime before he started to laugh like a wild animal. I waited a few minutes for him to calm down, and when he did he told me something in a tone I've never heard him say."_

_Aang was now paying attention to Zuko's story and asked, "What did he say?"_

_Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and staring straight into Aang's and replied:_

_"'This isn't the end. This is only the beginning. Something terrible is going to happen soon. And you know the best part about it is? You won't know it until it's too late!'"_

* * *

Korra sat in the back seat of Asami's satomobile as the newly formed "Team Avatar" roamed the streets of Republic City, looking for anyone they can protect.

After moving to Air Temple Island, Asami was silent for several hours trying to comprehend with the fact her father was an Equalist and she never knew it. After awhile, Mako came into her room, only to see her still silent and had tears in her eyes. It was a heart-breaking sight.

Determined to help Asami cope with this, Mako stayed with her the entire night and helped comfort her as she realized that nothing would change what has happened. After a few days rest, Asami finally calmed down and realized she could make a difference by helping Korra and stop Amon.

After offering her services to Korra and Tenzin, Korra readily accepted Asami to join in the fight against Amon and his threat to Republic City. Asami grateful, thanked Korra for giving her a chance to do what's right.

Hearing this, Mako and Bolin also offered to help out and do anything they can to stop Amon and Hiroshi. And soon, the new Team Avatar was born.

After forming the team, Korra realized that they needed a mode of transportation to travel by. After a failed attempt to have everyone ride on Naga, Asami remembered something and asked everyone to follow her to the docks.

After a quick ferry ride to the mainland Asami took everyone to a garage by the port, where a black satomobile was park, ready to go. Being the only one present with a driver's license Asami had to get behind the wheel while everyone else climbed into the other three seats. Mako took the passenger seat while Korra sat behind Asami and Bolin was behind his brother. The satomobile sped off into the streets of Republic City, in search of any trouble going on in the city.

While driving through downtown west of City Hall a radio in the satomobile picked up a signal from a cop dispatcher. "Calling all units! Calling all units! Robbery commited at Ms. Ping's Jewelery Shop. Proceed to 79 Dragon Avenue."

"Ms. Ping's Jewelery Shop?" asked Korra, curious.

"She's a well-known jeweler throughout the Republic City," Asami stated. "I remember when I was a little girl, my Mom would always take me over there to see Ms. Ping. They were old friends. I hope she's alright." she said, clearly worried.

"Well then let's go over there and check-up on her," Korra said.

"I'm in!" Bolin added.

"Well it's settled," Mako spoke up. "Let's go."

The group of teens hurried down the street. Asami gripped behind the wheel as they turned a sharp corner and soon they were at Ms. Ping's Jewelery Store. Policemen were everywhere, taking photographs of evidence and trying to keep spectators back.

As the Avatar and her friends entered the shop, they noticed the large amount of glass that covered the floor and the now-shattered cases that held valuable jewels were now bare. As they continued through the shop they saw an elderly doctor who had just finish checking up on a woman, who was between forty to fifty years of age, that was sitting on the floor, a look of fear bathed her face. When Asami asked if she was alright the doctor responded with a weary grin:

"Ms. Ping is only in shock from what happened, though she should come out of it shortly. I reason that the whole business had frightened her into falling unconcious, and that the turmoil was to much." he said.

Meanwhile, Korra and Bolin searched around the area looking for anything that could help lead them to find the culprit.

"Man, and I thought our old hang out was a dump," Bolin commented looking at one of the shattered cases.

Korra rolled her eyes but didn't comment. She then moved to a wall and noticed that it was slightly burned. Silently, she walked closer to the wall and examined it. "I say our culprit must be a firebender." Korra concluded after close examination. "And judging by how much the wall is burned, I say we're looking at a slightly agitated one."

"Could it have been one of the Triple Threats or an Agni Kai?" Asami asked, staying close to Ms. Ping.

"I doubt it," Mako said. "They don't operate in this part of the city because of all the cops. It could've been a tramp trying to look for some extra change,"

"Maybe, but don't jewel thieves rob a store at closing time," Korra consulted, "These burns look as though they were made only about an hour ago."

The group agreed that it was strange, but before they could talk further a voice spoke up:

"You would be correct about the robbery being commited an hour ago, Avatar Korra." everyone turned to see that it was Ms. Ping, now standing up and looking at the young group before her eyes settle on Asami. "Ah, Ms. Sato it's good to see you again." she smiled.

"It's good to see you to, Ms. Ping." Asami said, relieved to see Ms. Ping healthy.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mako asked Ms. Ping.

Ms. Ping nodded. "You see, I had just arrived at the shop. Things were a little slow today, so I didn't have many costumers." she explained. "I was just about to go to the back and do some inventory, when the thieve came in and started to steal all of my precious jewelery. Everything happened so fast that I didn't know what to do. And then I blacked out."

"Do you have any idea who would want to attack you?" Korra asked her.

Ms. Ping thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I have no enemies that I can think of." she said. "The only people who come here were costumers and most of them I knew pretty well. The only ones I didn't know of were an old man and his daughter."

"What did they look like?"

"The old man was middle-aged, had long black hair and a thin beard. He also looked pretty strong from what I saw, though his clothes were a bit shabby. The girl was about the same age as you, but her hair was in a mess and her eyes darted around the room as if she had enemies."

The group thanked her and left the building. It wasn't until they were driving down the street that they discussed what they'd learn.

"So what'd you make of all this?" Bolin asked, not certain about the situation.

"Isn't it obvious," Mako stated. "Your heard what Ms. Ping said about those two strangers—especially that girl. I say we try to find them and try and catch them in the act."

Korra looked unsure of this. "While that's a good plan, we don't know who these guys are or where they live. They could be living in a sewer for all we know and we still wouldn't find them."

Everyone agreed that Korra had a good point and decided it would be best to try and find out more about their two mysterious suspects.

Hour after hour went by, with the team searching for any Equalists causing trouble. Every street, every public place, every little-used roads, every back alley was thoroughly investigated. There was no sign of any Equalists in the city. Finally eight o' clock at night Korra and her friends stopped at a corner stand to get something to eat. As they were eating their food, they discussed their next plan of action.

"I can't believe that we couldn't find any Equalists anywhere in the city." Korra commented as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Mako thought for a moment before taking a bite out of his meal. When he finished he said, "Maybe Amon is hiding somewhere in the forest,"

"Or maybe the mountains," added Bolin, eating his food fast.

"There could be hundreds of places Amon and his followers could be hiding." Asami reminded them. "We can't just cover all that terrain all by ourselves. We need more help," she stated.

"Asami's right," agreed Korra, "Us four alone aren't fast enough to cover the entire city. Aang had tons of friends from all over the world, helping him stop Ozai from destroying the other nations. In order for us to find Amon, we need more people helping us."

"But who are we going to ask to help us? Almost every bender in Republic City is scared of Amon taking away their bending, and the majority of the non-benders are with Amon." Asami said.

"Maybe Lin or Tenzin can help us," Bolin stated.

Korra shook her head. "Tenzin is to busy with the issues of Republic City to help us locate Amon. Besides that, Pema is due for her baby in a month or so. He would want to stay with her until the kid's born."

"And Lin is in the hospital," Mako reminded his brother. "She's still recovering from the last battle with the Equalists. Also, she's trying to turn in her resignation into the police, so that she can tackle Amon on her own. I doubt she'd help us even if we asked her."

Bolin sighed but agreed that Tenzin and Lin would be much help at the moment.

Suddenly the radio picked up a signal from the police dispatch. "Calling all units! Calling all units! Level four alert, jailbreak at headquarters! Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east."

As if on cue a hijacked police van accompanied by Equalists on motorcycles sped across the intersection where Team Avatar were eating at. "Finally," Asami muttered.

"Come on!" shouted Mako, getting into his seat.

Everyone quickly jumped in as Asami slammed her foot on the gas and sped after the Equalists, shifting into high gear as it accelerated.

However, on top of a tall building a figure watched the scene on the ground. As his gaze shifted to the following satomobile, he grinned.

"There you are," he said.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, traffic swerved around the Equalist vehicles and into Asami's path, forcing her to swerve around them. A truck drove across the street the chase was on, blocking the view of the Equalists.

"Korra, Bolin, we need a ramp," Asami ordered.

The two quickly earthbended a stone ramp that was just covered the height of the truck. The satomobile climbed the ramp and jumped over the truck.

After being in the air for several seconds the satomobile came back down on top of an Equalist motorcycle, its rider jumping off at the last second to avoid getting crushed. Asami shifted the vehicle into high gear and drove beside the stolen van while Korra firebended at the other motorcycles. Mako started using the circular arm motions for bending lightning, and directed the his fingers towards the cab of the truck. Lightning shot out of Mako's fingers and hit the driver, causing the truck to crash into a street light.

As the satomobile came to a stop, Korra quickly jumped out and opened the back of the van. The escaped convicts fell out of the truck, clearly dazed from the crash.

However, before Korra or her friends could round up the Equalists, one of the motorcycle drivers leaped on top of the damaged van and produced an electric glove on his hand. He quickly electrocuted Korra and watched as she fell on the ground unconcious.

Mako and Bolin were about to jump at the Equalist when two more Equalists came up behind them and struck them with chi blocking, causing their muscles to temporarily fail. Asami gasped as one Equalist grabbed her arm and shocked her.

As the Equalists force the four teens on their knees, Amon's lieutenant walked up to them. "Well what do you know, the Avatar and her friends. Amon's gonna be suprised when he finds out that what we brought him," he gloated before turning his attention to the other Equalists. "Take them to Amon." he ordered.

Korra slowly began to wake up from being electrocuted. Her eyes widened as she watched the Equalists begin to walk towards them, ready to take them to Amon.

Suddenly, something flow into the lieutentant's face! Everyone's attention turned to him as he tried to grab it of his face. He finally yanked the thing off his face and angrily looked at what had attacked him. He was suprised to see that the thing was actually a small animal, about a foot long and looked to be a cross-breed between a lemur and a bat.

"What the—" Amon's lieutentant said, completely baffled.

"Hey, lay your hands off of Momo!" cried a voice.

The lieutentant turned around, only for him to get slammed across the street_ by a large gust of air!_

Everyone watched as the lieutentant was slammed against a wall and was unconcious. Korra turned her head, expecting to see Tenzin. But when she saw who was standing in the middle of the street her eyes threathened to bulge out of her head.

Standing in the street was a fourteen-year-old boy with a light skin tone and wore light-brownish robes and held a staff that was a few inches taller than him. But what really made him stood out was the blue, arrow-shaped tattoos on his body.

"Aang!" Korra said in a shock voice.

Aang smiled broadly at the Equalists and gripped his staff with both hands. Looking at his opponets he could tell that they were shocked. He smiled more and asked:

"So...who's first?"

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I'll try and work on it a little faster. Hey! I just posted a poll on my profile. It's to determine who would appear next in Transcending Lifetimes. Please vote!


	3. The Start of Something Old

Chapter III

_The Start of Something Old_

Stunned, everyone gazed in astonishment as Aang stood in the middle of the road, in a battle stance as he looked at the small crowd with his eyes.

Korra could barely believe her eyes. "A-Aang! How are you—?" the female Avatar couldn't finish her sentence as she looked at her predecessor with astonishment.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant slowly regained consciousness and began to stand up. When he finally got a look at whom his attacker was, the eyes behind his mask widened in pure shock. "What the—Avatar Aang!?" he gasped not believing his eyes.

Aang just stood there for a long moment before his eyes settled on the lieutenant. "I don't know who you are but you better release Avatar Korra and her friends' right now." he said, gripping his staff tightly.

Quickly recovering from his shock, Amon's lieutenant frowned at the supposedly dead Avatar. "If you think you can fool everyone into thinking that you're Avatar Aang, then you're crazier than you think kid!" he snapped before looking at his men. "Get him!" he ordered.

The group of Equalists immediately got into a battle stance before charging towards the young Avatar. Aang stood his ground for a few seconds before releasing a breath of air from his mouth towards the ground, launching him several feet from the ground and evading the Equalists. The Equalists stopped in their tracks, completely shocked by what happened.

As he began to desend to the ground, Aang used this opprotunity to send the Equalists back with an airbending wave. The force of the wave caused some of the Equalists to fall on their back, stunned. Those who remained standing looked at their downed co-workers before making another attempt at Aang, who had landed just a few feet from them.

Acting quickly, Aang earthbent part of the street into a small wall of rock and then launched it towards the hostile nonbenders. The Equalists barely dodge the projected rock, only to be hurled back by a series of small boulders that were being projected by Aang.

The Equalists that were guarding Avatar Korra and her friends stood completely still, shocked at what they were seeing. This gave Korra the chance she needed. Swiftly, she thrusted her leg at one of the Equalists, her foot slammed against the guy's knee. Howling in pain, the Equalist jumped when the Avatar's foot hit his knee and held his knee up. However, all it took was a swift kick from Korra for the guy to fall on the ground.

Quickly getting up from the ground, Korra firebent a stream of fire from her hands and directed it towards the other Equalists guarding her and her team. The Equalists fell quickly as the female Avatar defeated them and went to join the fight.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant watched as Aang quickly subdued some Equalists with some water he had in a small pouch, while Avatar Korra helped her friends up so that they could fight. Realizing that this was a losing battle, he quickly ordered the Equalists still standing to retreat. The remaining Equalists took this order with stride and ran off after the lieutenant.

With the escape attempt thwarted and the rest of the Equalists gone, Korra and the others rounded up the subdued Equalists and tied them up with some rope they found in the crashed vehicle. As they finished the job, everyone turned their attention towards Aang, who stood by watching them closely.

After a moment of silence, Korra was the first to speak. "A-Aang? Is that really you?" she asked still shocked. She couldn't believe that her predecessor was standing right in front of her, let alone looking as young as she had seen in the paintings she had seen of him before the Hundred Year War had ended. It was almost as if she was looking at a ghost.

Aang stared at Korra for a what seemed like a long time. Nobody spoke a word as they watched him, scared of what he may do.

Suddenly, Aang did something that he hasn't done since he arrived–he smiled. "So you're my successor? I must say that you're not exactly what I expected." he commented.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him before a small smirk slid across you mouth. "Oh, but _you're_ exactly the way I always thought you'd be: childish and full of energy." she said.

Aang snorted at this remark and replied, "Hey, I'm not that childish. Besides Katara did say that she liked me for my childish behaviour." Just the mere thought of Katara suddenly reminded him of why he was here and his face turned serious as he looked back at Korra.

Korra saw this and realized something was wrong. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Aang looked at Korra and her friends before nodding. "I sure you're wondering why I'm here," he stated.

Korra nodded at his statement. "Yeah," she said, "I'm almost positive that you're not a spirit or else everyone couldn't have seen you. And seeing as though I'm not in the Spirit World also raises some questions."

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of police sirens drowned out any further conversation. "Oh no," Korra whispered hoarsely before turning her head towards her past-life. "We have to get you out of here!"

Aang was suprised by both the oncoming sirens and his successor's words. "Why?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Korra didn't give him time to explain. She grabbed him and led him towards the backseat of Asami's satomobile. "You need to hide right now," she said.

That being said, she told him to lie down on the floor and asked Bolin to drape a blanket over Aang. After doing so, they joined Mako and Asami as they kept an eye on the prisoners. Presently the police cars stopped just in front of them and the police quickly took the captured Equalists towards the police van. Standing next to a few of the officers was Councilman Tarrlok.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing?" Tarrlok demanded.

Despite the current situation with Aang, Korra couldn't help but mock Tarrlok in public. "Oh hey Tarrlok, nice of you to finally show up," she said. "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"In case you haven't notice, police forces are thin right now on account of Miss Beifong's attempts to resign from the force." Tarrlok said, obviously displeased by the Avatar's success. "I'll ask you one last time Avatar, stay out of my way." With that said, Tarrlok walked back to one of the police vans.

Korra watched Tarrlok leave, standing by her friends until the cops were all gone. Walking back to the satomobile, Korra opened the door to the back of the satomobile and helped Aang out of the vehicle. He asked what all that talk between Korra and Tarrlok was all about.

"Tarrlok happens to be one of the councilman on the city's council. He's always been up to something and has been trying to get me to join a special task force to hunt down Amon." she replied with the utmost indignity.

Aang looked at her for a moment before deciding to drop the subject, deciding that it was best to let her tell him about the strange man when she felt like it. As this was going on, Bolin stepped up to Aang and had suspicious glance on his face. "So _you're_ Korra's past life, uh?" he asked.

Aang was suprized by this question and looked at the young earthbender in front of him. "Um, yes," he replied.

"Then why are you _here_?" Bolin asked as he put his right-hand on his chin. "I may not've been in school for long, but I'm more than positive that it's impossible for _two_ Avatars to be alive at the exact same time. Not to mention that you've been dead for nearly sixteen years, if you are _Avatar Aang_." He let the last line hang in the air for a few moments, as he looked at the young Air Nomad.

There was a small pause as everyone looked at the past Avatar for his answer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Aang sighed. "I don't know," he stated.

"Don't know what?" Mako asked, feeling a bit uncertain about the airbender.

"I don't know how I got here," Aang replied, not sure how to put in any other way. "One minute I was in Makapu Village, having fun and dancing with Katara. Suddenly everything went blank and I started to wake-up in a small closet on an island that had a statue of me. I didn't know where I was and every told me that _I'm _dead now...or then or maybe later!" he cried, frustrated by what has happened.

There was an awkward silence. Then Asami said, "I believe you. I've seen portraits of you from when the Hundred Year War ended, and most of them were of you being the hero."

"Well, I didn't just do it alone," Aang stated proudly. "I had my friends to help me. I've couldn't of done it without all of them."

Korra, who had been watching Aang the whole time, drew her friends aside for a brief consulation. Aang waited patiently as he scratched the back of Momo's ears, who had flown back to him after the police left. Presently, Korra walked up to him and said, "We've decided to take you with us for the moment while we try to figure out what we'll do. But, you'll have to give us an explanation on how you came here."

Aang let out a deep sigh as he looked at her. "Alright. But I can't promise you that I'll be of much help." After following his successor to the satomobile, everyone got in and drove out of the area.

Aang was shocked when the machine started to move on its own power, while Momo quickly slid under the seat. "How is thing moving with any ostrich-horses pulling it?" he asked, looking over Asami's shoulder to see the gauges and knobs on the dash.

"It's called a satomobile," Asami stated. "Generally, there's a motor under the hood that generates power and causes the vehicle to go."

"A satomobile? You mean like that Hiroshi Sato that I've read about?" he asked.

Everyone's gaze quickly shifted towards the airbender, who explained that he read about it in a newspaper. "I even have the paper with me," he told them as he took the piece of paper from the inside of his vest.

Korra looked at the newspaper for a few minutes before asking, "Where'd you get this?"

"Momo kind of found it when we were on some island with a huge statue of me." Aang said.

"What do you mean 'kind of?'" Mako asked.

"Well it sort of hit him in the face," Aang smiled at the small animal as it still hid under the seat cusion.

"That's Aang Memorial Island." Korra said. "It was built by the fire nation after you brought peace to the four nations years ago."

Aang stated that he remembered waking up over there and his strange experience since he woke up, though he couldn't remember what happened before that. Realizing that they may be able to find some answers at the large monument, the gang drove down to the docks.

It was nearly midnight when they arriving at the docks. The five quickly paid for their tickets and boarded the next ferry going to Aang Memorial Island. Once they got to the ferry docks, Aang led the new Team Avatar towards the the spot where he appeared from.

"It was right there," he pointed to the door leading to the janitors closet.

Mako walked up to the door and twisted the knob. As he slowly opened the door, everyone looked inside. The inside of the closet was dirty and dust covered most of the shelves, water pipes, and floor boards. It was evident that despite the janitor was suppose to clean the entire area for the public, he didn't keep his work station clean like the rest of the place.

"Here's where I woke up." Aang stated as he walked towards the middle of the room. Unlike everything else in the room, there was a large imprint on the floor where the dust would've been, and several smaller imprints leading away from it.

Korra looked at the small imprints for a few moments before turning towards Aang. "Let me see your feet." she instructed.

Aang lifted one of his feet up and Korra inspected the size of it carefully before turning her attention to the small imprints again. After studying the imprints for a minute before concluding that Aang definitely made the footprints.

Mako turned towards Aang for a moment before asking:

"Okay. So, you claim that you've were in Makapu Village before you came here?" he said. The young Air Nomad replied only with a nod.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Asami asked. "Like something that could tell us how you got here or what happened."

Everyone watched as he struggled to remembered what happened. When he said he can't remember anything everyone was disappointed. They decided that it was best to leave before anyone notices that they were there. However there was another problem before they got on the ferry leaving the island.

"So where am I gonna sleep?" Aang asked.

Korra froze still. She'd forgotten that Aang was Tenzin's son and didn't know how he would react to seeing his father alive and young. She looked around and noticed that everyone else thought of the same thing. What were they going to do about this?

Suddenly, a thought crossed Bolin's mind. "I know!" he said finally. "He can sleep at our old hangout. Few people know about it and no one would suspect that Aang was there."

Everyone beamed at the idea and Mako put his arm around his brother. "Way to go little brother." he praised.

Korra then took a map out of her pocket and showed Aang where the it was. After getting instructions on how to get there, Aang said good-bye and flew off on his staff.

By the time Korra and her friends got back to Air Temple Isle everyone was fast asleep. Everyone said good night to eachother and went to bed.

* * *

_After talking about the Firelord's predicament about what his father, Aang and Zuko were certain that the previous Firelord was up to something but didn't know what. Deciding that it was better to discuss it later, the duo walked back to the party._

_Everyone was sitting patiently, as they waited for the two to return. Katara looked around and watched as Sokka attempted to steal a piece of meat before anyone else but was stopped by his girlfriend and forced to sit patiently._

_"So, how are things going between you and the Avatar?" someone asked in a bored tone. Katara looked around and noticed that it was Mai who asked. The young girl was holding one of her knifes in her left hand and was expertly flipping it between her fingers._

_Katara was slightly taken back by her. She knew that while the Hundred Year war had finally been put to an end, she still found it a little difficult to be around Mai. Finally she replied, "Fine."_

_Mai stopped flipping the knife in her hand as she shot the Souther Water Tribe girl a look. "Just 'fine'?" she said._

_"Why all the sudden interest?" Katara said, feeling a little frustrated._

_Mai shrugged. "I just wanted to know that's all. After all, you are the Avatar's girlfriend. Any girl would want to be in your position right now."_

_Katara raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you have a crush on him?" she asked incrediously._

_Mai jumped slightly and looked at Katara angrily. "No! I'm only curious about your relationship with him! Besides a girl came up to me and asked me if I've seen him."_

_Katara was crestfallen when she heard this and suddenly felt sorry for accussing the knife-thrower. "Sorry." she apologized._

_Mai calmed down slightly and said that she was sorry for asking. "I was just curious." she stated._

_"I know you are," Katara told her. "I'm just a little protective of him. Ever since the war ended, some bounty hunnters have been trying to kidnap him for the large bounty on his head. Heck, there might've been a few still trying to get him if it weren't for Zuko finally raising the bounty of his head and promised to arrest anyone trying to kidnap Aang."_

_"I remember that," Mai revealed. "I supported Zuko on getting rid of the bounty on Aang after he was almost kidnapped in Ba Sing Se."_

_Katara nodded her head sadly as she remembered what happened that day. She had just returned to the Gaang's house in the Earth Nation, after helping Iroh at his tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, when some earthbending police officers and told her that Aang was almost kidnapped._

_After they assured her that Aang was safe and sound at the Earth King's palace Katara left to find him playing with Bosco, the Earth King's bear. She embraced him the second she saw him and gently kissed him, telling him how scared she was and happy that Aang was safe._

_She was pulled from her thoughts when the crowd cheered as Aang and Zuko finally came back to eat. As Aang sat down next to her she pulled him into a kiss. When Aang was finally able to pull back he asked her what that was all about._

_"Just letting you know that'll I'll always be with you, no matter what." she said as Zuko started to get up and start his speech._

* * *

After having breakfast, Korra told Tenzin that she and her friends had to go and help someone they met yesterday. His young children were disappointed when they heard this.

"We thought you were gonna play with us." Ikki said, disappointed that she and her sibblings wouldn't be able to play with Korra today.

Korra chuckled and ruffled the little airbender's hair. "Sorry, Ikki. Maybe tommorrow." she said.

As she left with her friends on the ferry and Tenzin rode towards City Hall on Oogi, the little airbending kids decided to play in the training grounds. As they began playing a game of air ball, Jinora heard a loud noise coming from around the corner of their house.

"Hold it!" she shouted towards her younger siblings. She then told them what she heard and they decided to see what the noise was.

The group of three quietly walked towards the corner of the building before putting their backs to the wall. Jinora then peeked around the corner and gasped at what she saw.

Laying on the ground, no more than twenty feet away from her, was a young girl. She quickly ran towards the girl with her siblings close behind her before stopping just a few inches from the girl.

Upon closer inspection, the girl looked about fourteen years old and had brown hair that was wrapped in a ponytail and had hair loopies. She was slightly tanned and wore a blue worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her blue sleeveless sweater top. She also wore calf-high, fur-lined polar boots.

As Jinora tried to get a good look at the young girl's face when the girl gave a small moan. Realizing that the stranger may be injured she told Meelo to fetch their mother. As the youngest airbender quickly fled to find their mother, Jinora and Ikki turned the girl over on her back. After a few moments, the girls heard their mother followed by a few of the Air Acolytes.

Pema placed the back of her hand on the girls forehead to check if she's sick. After being certain the girl didn't have a fever she asked the Acolytes to take the girl inside and make certain that she's comfortable.

As they gently picked the girl up, she let out another moan and tried to talk but it came out unintelligible. As she was carried away into the house, the Air Acolytes placed her on one of the beds and quietly left the room. But as they left, the girl tried to talk once more, but only manage to say one word:

"Aang..."

* * *

**Yes, folks, I'm BACK! Sorry for the extra long update. I've had a whole bunch of school work and projects to do, and considering it's almost Christmas, things have been getting very busy for me this year.**

**Now, while I know I've not been keeping up with my stories, I would like to ask that you would please forgive me as I'll try to update regulary from now on, but I can't promise much.**

**Anyway, I just thought that you may like to know that I've just posted a new poll on my profile page. Please check it out and vote.**

**You're friend and loyal author, OpMn**


End file.
